


Have A Nice Trip (Enjoy Your Fall)

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [97]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Amusement Parks, Day Off, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth picks the first ride they go on.





	Have A Nice Trip (Enjoy Your Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Seth roman and dean at an amusement part and roman and dean being scared shitless to go on and once they do they scream at the guy working there to get them the fuck off but it's too late so Seth's just there laughing.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Dean chants under his breath as the ride attendant straps them all in.

“Seth, why did you think it was a good idea to put us on a ride called The Dungeon Drop?” Roman asks, an edge of hysteria in his voice.

“For my entertainment.” Seth says simply, giving him a winning grin.

“No orgasms for you for the next week.” Roman counters. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Dean’s still chanting, staring out at the line of people blankly. 

“Have a nice trip!” A cheerful voice says over the loudspeaker and just like that they’re moving upwards towards the top. 

Seth cackles while Dean’s chanting gets louder, his hands wrapping around the handles of the ride. 

Roman glares at Seth out of the corner of his eye. They settle at the top and wait a few seconds. 

“Enjoy your fall!” The same cheerful voice says and then they’re plummeting to the ground and Roman feels like the wind has been sucked from his lungs and he can’t make a sound, though he desperately wants to scream.

Dean screams, high and piercing, clinging to his harness. 

Seth laughs breathlessly all the way down, reveling in the adrenaline rush. 

When the ride slows at the bottom and then stops, Roman glares at the attendant. “If you don’t get me off of this thing in the next ten seconds, I will snap you like a twig.”

The attendant blinks and then shrugs, undoing the straps and raising the chest and shoulder plate, letting them off. 

Dean staggers away, one hand clutching at his chest, mumbling about heart attacks and how dead he was. 

Seth slings an arm around Dean’s waist. “Come on. I’ll buy you a funnel cake.”

Dean eyes him suspiciously for a moment before tugging on Roman’s hand. “Funnel cake." 

"Fine. Funnel cake. Cotton candy for me.” Roman says, letting Dean hold his hand while Seth walks with his arm around Dean’s waist. 

Maybe letting Seth choose the first ride wasn’t that great an idea.


End file.
